Breaking the Hold
by HeroPower
Summary: Jaden gets upset with the society of light for taking one of his friends. So he decided so try to talk to her. Set in Jaden's POV.
1. Bad Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh! GX.

I was in my dorm, just sitting on my bed thinking. _'Why did it have to be you?'_ I couldn't think of anything else. Luckily Syrus and Tyranno were at the monster truck ralley, the Truckosaurous and the Dark Magiction Girl were gonna fight eachother. I had gotten two tickets but they were useless to me now. I was not going to pick between Sy and Ty, Bastion didn't seem to interested in the trucks, I felt like killing anyone name Princeton, and the person I wanted to take the most, well someone had to duel her and get her brainwashed by stupid Sartorious. _'Why did you have to duel him Alexis?'_ was the only thing I could think of. _'If you had just let me duel, then I could have beat Chazz and you wouldn't be like...'_ A tear started to form in my eye. Suddenly Winged Kuriboh appeared and tried wiping away the tear for me.

"Kuri, Kuri." Winged Kuriboh said.

"I know I shouldn't be sitting here crying, but I can't even talk to her." I explained to my little duel spirit.

Kuriboh looked at me.

"Well you see Winged Kuriboh." I said starting to flashback to when the duel between Alexis and Chazz ended.

* * *

**/FLASHBACKFLASHBACKFLASHBACK\  
**  
"Alexis...?" I said quietly to myself trying to figure out all that was going on.

As everyone left the arena Syrus and Tyranno had to drag me out.

"Come on Sarge!" Tyranno said pulling me out.

"Its not that bad, Jay." Syrus said trying to cheer me up.

I was able to catch Tyranno and Syrus by surprise.

"HEY LOOK OVER THERE!" I said pointing to nothing.

Syrus and Tyranno looked at where I was pointing to. I was able to get away from them. Soon I ran off in the direction I saw Alexis walk off to. When I eventually found her I caught her arm and turned her around.

"Alexis, you gotta snap out of this." I said, trying to catch my breath.

"What are you talking about, slacker?" Alexis said, trying to get out of my grasp. "All thats happend is I've seen the light."

I was in so much shock about that slacker comment, but I was able to shake it off that day.

"Thats what I mean." I said. "Before now you've never once called me a slacker. I want the old Lex back."

"I am the old Alexis." Alexis said. "In fact I'm better than ever. I could help you become better too."

"NO!" I shouted. "This is not better. This is worst. Come on, we have to talk."

"Oh, you wanna talk?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Okay." Alexis said getting out of my grasp and started walking off. "Come on. Lets talk somewhere more quiet."

I followed her, hoping for the best. I am never doing that again. We stopped when we got to the beach.

"Here we are." Alexis said in her fakest nice tone.

"Okay, like I was saying, this isn't you, or atleast the you I know and l-"

I got cut off when she pushed me off the beach and right into the water. And to make matters worst, everyone in the Socity of light, except their stupid leader, saw.

"Don't waste your time." Chazz said. "Alexis is one of us now."

"Well there we talked." Alexis said. "Just remember all you have to do is ask me and I can get you a spot in the socity."

As they all walked away Syrus and Hassleberry walked to the beach.

"Woah, Jaden, you lose a bet?" Sy asked.

"No, just my pride, and the person I love the most." I said. "And maybe the feeling in my legs. Think you guys can help me out of here?"

Syrus and Tyranno grab my hands and pulled me out of that freezing cold water.

"Thanks." I said.

"How'd ya' get in there anyway, Sarge?" Tyranno asked me.

"Lets just say, don't go and have "talks" with Alexis until she can remember herself." I said.

Unfortuently Syrus and Tyranno took it as a joke and started laughing. But worst than that Alexis' last words were stuck in my head like a door glued shut.

**\ENDFLASHBACKENDFLASHBACKENDFLASHBACK/

* * *

**Winged Kuriboh looked at me and waved a paw in front of my face. I keep think of Alexis' last words. Was she trying to be sweet and have me on her side or was she just trying to trick me into joining that evil socity? Whatever the reason, I was not buying into it. Not until Sartorious paid! But before I could even duel him, I'd have to get over this ache in my broken heart. Then an idea hit me. Yeah I think too! I even have really good ideas sometimes. But this one might mean going back in the water.

"I've got it!" I shouted. "I may go in the icey, cold, water but its worth it."

Then my stomach growled.

"Okay." I said to my stomach. "Eat first, plan later."

I ran off to get some food. Lots and lots of food.  



	2. Tutoring

A/N: Thanks for all the reveiws. Sorry if I'm posting this too soon, I just got I little excited. On with the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I don't own GX.

* * *

When Syrus and Tyranno got back they saw me sitting at the desk in our dorm eatting a golden eggwich.

"Private Truesdale, tell me I'm seeing things." I heard Tyranno say to Syrus.

"If you are than I'm seeing it too." Syrus said. "Atleast he's in a better mood now."

"Carry the two times that by the number of pi, add the one.." I said trying to do math. "Means Alexis has to speak to me!"

Syrus and Hassleberry looked each other than at me.

"How do you..." Syrus started.

"know that, Sarge?" finished Tyranno.

"Because a few weeks ago I asked her to help me study." I said honestly, and proudly if I may add.

Syrus and Tyranno fell down.

"Well atleast he isn't all like 'Right when I come back Lex goes and turns evil.'" Syrus said.

"Yeah, and he's not crying either." Hassleberry added.

* * *

A few days past and I keep trying to figure out if this could work. Then came a Friday. Right after the end of class I walks up to Lex and took a deep breath.

"Okay, I'm ready." I said.

"To join the socity?" Alexis asked. "Thats wonderfu-"

"Actually I meant for tutorring." I said, cutting her off like she did me a few days ago. "Remember, before I lost my ability to see my cards you offered to tutor me so I could pass classes?"

"Uh, yeah." Alexis said. "I was hoping you forgot."

I started thinking back to the day she made that offer.

* * *

**/FLASHBACKFLASHBACKFLASHBACK\  
**  
We had just finished class and were all about to go hang out for the rest of the day when I decided for the humor of it to look at my test. I opened up the crumbled paper and looked at my score.

"Only 10!?" Someone said from behind me.

I looked back and saw Alexis was behind me.

"Yeah, a personal best for me." I said absolutely proud.

"Thats nothing to be proud of Jaden." Alexis said.

"Why are you over here anyway?" I asked.

"Because I saw you sitting here and thought something was bumming you out." Alexis said sweetly.

"Nah." I said. "I just wanted a good laugh."

"You laugh at your bad grades?" Alexis said worried about me.

"No." I said. "I laugh at the fact that I would never care about my grades."

"Oh." Alexis said a little relived. "Well why don't you care about 'em?"

"Because I'm gonna ride through this year and next on my dueling alone." I explained.

Alexis took the seat next to me and sat in it.

"Jaden, you can't get through Duel Academy with just good dueling." Alexis explained. "And Sy told me how you told him how you barely aced you enterances exams writen portion."

"Well, then why don't you help me?" I asked.

"Are you asking me to be your tutor?"

"My what?"

"Someone who teaches you in your and their spare time."

"Well if you think I need one."

"Jaden, with only ten percent, I know you need one."

"Cool."

"Okay then how about every friday, so we don't have to do anything?"

"Alright."

We both got up and went to where the others were.

**\ENDFLASHBACKENDFLASHBACKENDFLASHBACK/

* * *

**"So, you ready?" I asked.

"Why would I help some Slacker who doesn't even know how he can be happier?" Alexis asked.

"Cause you're my friend." I said.

"Correction, I was your friend, until I saw the light." Alexis said.

"Oh come on." I said. "If I don't pass classes the I can't join you guys."

"So you do wanna join." Alexis said, happily and got up from her seat. "Come on, we can go tell Master Sartorious."

"NO!" I said getting a little upset. "Come on, its a friday, we have nothing better to do, I need to learn."

"One thing wrong with that, you don't have anything to do, I do though." Alexis said walking away.

"Well it worked." I said to myself. "She's talking to me. And not pushing me!"

One thing still was bugging me, why did she seem very excited when she thought I wanted to join her. But I pushed that to another side of my mind and focused on what there was to do.

* * *

I decided to go to my dorm to tell the guys the news.

"WHAT!?" Sy asked as I told him and Tyranno what was going on.

"Yep!" I said happy I was getting on Alexis' good side.

"So thats what you've been doing every friday!" Tyranno said a hint of anger in his voice. "YOU SAID YOU WERE DUELING PEOPLE!"

"Hang on, lets get to that later." Syrus said. "Now whats this about Alexis wanting you to join them?"

"Well I can't tell if she wants me on her side..." I started, and smiled happily. "or if she is just tricking me so I can help out that dumb socity."

Syrus started to get a real serious expression on his face as he started thinking.

"Whats wrong, Sy?" I asked.

"I'm tying to figure it out." Syrus said. "Alexis could just wanna trick you, Jay, maybe she wants you to be apart of that... that... stink shack of a dorm, or maybe, just maybe, she's trying to ask you for help."

"Huh?" Both Tyranno and I said.

"This might be her way of breaking through the hypnosis and asking you to help her out." Syrus said. "Maybe she wants you to be her knight-in-shining-armor."

"No offense Sy, but thats dumb." I said.

"No think about it." Syrus said. "She pushes you in water, she calls you slacker, she even blew off a date."

"ITS NOT A DATE!" I shouted. "Its tutoring."

"Fine, she blew off a study date." Syrus said.

I was about to correct him yet again when he continuted.

"We all know what happend at last years end of the year party." Sy said.

"I don't." Tyranno said.

"Oh you should have been there." Syrus said. "You see they say that at the end of the year-"

I didn't catch the rest. I got lost in my own memories.

* * *

/FLASHBACKFLASHBACKFLASHBACK\

I was enjoying the party. You know, being named King of Duel Academy is so cool. But when everyone forces you into some tradition, you start hating it. Although I'm glad it was me who was named it.

"Hey Jaden!" Zane said to me.

"What?" I asked.

"You do know what happens when a first year is named King of the Academy, right?" Zane asked.

"Yeah, they get popular!" I said.

"No, not that." Zane said. "Check you PDA."

I took out my PDA and looked at Zane. He was smirking differently than normal. I took a deep breath and look at the newest message I had. It was from Chancellor Sheppard.

"JADEN MY LAD, AS A FIRST YEAR KING OF THE ACADEMY YOU GET A SPECIAL TREAT! COME TO OBELISK ARENA AS FAST AS YOU CAN!" The message said.

"Well you going?" Zane asked.

I could tell something was up.

"Yeah! It maybe some cool new cards." I said running to Obelisk Arena.

When I got there, someone had put two chairs in the middle of the battle field.

_'Cool, the new cards must be in the chairs.'_ I thought.

"WILL JADEN YUKI AND ALEXIS RHODES PLEASE SIT IN THE THRONES!" A voice said over the loud speakers.

"T-thrones!?" I said not knowing what was happening.

All the Slifer's and all of the Ra's, except Chazz who was in the corner hitting his head on the wall, pushed me into the one chair.

"GO JADEN!" I heard Syrus yell from the crowd.

"Whats going on?" I asked.

"You don't read much do you slacker!" I heard Crowler say from the other side of the stage.

Crowler got off the stage and left mumbling about how one of his Obelisk's could name a Slifer the king of the academy. I keep looking around for answers. Then I saw Alexis sit in the other chair.

I leaned close to her and wispered, "Whats going on?"

"Uh, Jaden, when first years are named king and queen of the academy, they have to share a well..." Alexis started wispering when she got cut off.

"NOW THE FIRST YEAR KING AND QUEEN OF THIS ACADEMY SHALL-" Sheppard started.

* * *

A/N: I'll post the end of the Flashback next chapter. 


	3. A WHAT?

Disclaimer: I don't own GX, if I did this wouldn't just be a fic.

* * *

Sheppard's next word nearly made my heart stop. I wished he had said something like cake, or pizza.

"KISS!" I heard everyone in the arena but Chazz, Alexis, and me shout.

"W-wha-what?" I asked.

"YOU SEE JADEN-" Sheppard started speaking into the micro-phone than turned it off. "You see Jaden, when two first years are name King and Queen of the academy they have to share a kiss."

"What, why not something like a cake, or pizza?" I asked. "Or backwash! Anything but a-" I started but was stopped.

**\ENDFLASHBACKENDFLASHBACKENDFLASHBACK/

* * *

**

I snapped back to reality when I heard Tyranno speaking.

"You mean she kissed him?" He asked Sy.

"Uh huh." Syrus said. "And then he kissed her back, then they kissed eachother, FOR TEN MINUTES!"

I blushed. I started flashing back again.  
**

* * *

/FLASHBACKFLASHBACKFLASHBACK\**

I hadn't known what was happening but I wasn't able to complete my sentence. When I saw Alexis pull her face back the word I tried to say before escaped my lips.

"kiss?" I said quietly so noone would hear what I was saying.

"Thats right Jaden." Alexis wispered to me. "I tried to tell you but I got interupted."

Next thing I know was I was now doing what Alexis just did. The whole arena, besides Chazz, who was crying in the corner, and Alexis and I, whose lips couldn't have moved, cheered. I stopped, and next thing I knew we did it again, except, this time, we did it for the next ten minutes. I would have kept going but I felt something hit my head. Turns out Chazz threw a book at me and then walked away. Now the only ones left in the arena were our friends, who were congradulating us. That was a good last day.

**\ENDFLASHBACKENDFLASHBACKENDFLASHBACK/

* * *

**I closed my eyes and touched my lips.

"Looks like Sarge remembers it." Tyranno said with a laugh.

"Remember what?" I said, blushing and taking the finger off my lips.

"Come on, Jaden, we all know if Chazz hadn't had helped you learn to breathe again with that book you'd still be there." Syrus said.

"You don't say that name here!" I snapped, hearing Chazz's name.

I hated Chazz more then ever. He started this all.

_'I'll make Chazz pay.'_ I thought. _'Maybe after this blows over and we snap Chazz and Lex out of this, I'll throw stuff at **him**. Maybe I'll take a page from Alexi, I mean Alexis', book and push him in water. Just stop thinking about it Jaden, just be conserned about why Lex wants you to join the socity.'_

"Jaden!" Syrus and Tyranno yelled, snapping me back to the world around me.

"Sorry. I just can't stand Chazz since he, well you know." I said.

"Not that!" Syrus yelled. "Just don't go near the window."

I jumped up and ran to the window. And for what I saw next Chazz would PAY! Pay alot! There outside my window were Chazz and Alexis. AND WHAT CHAZZ DID WHEN HE SAW ME WAS JUST PURE EVIL! He looked in the window, saw me looking, and I CAN'T EVEN SAY IT!

* * *

A/N: I know it isn't that long, but Next Chapters surprise will make up for it. 


	4. A lighthouse meeting!

Disclaimer: I don't own GX.

* * *

A/N: Before you start reading the story I would like to say, This chapter is for all Jaden/Alexis shipper!

* * *

"Wow, Chazz just did what Jaden did." Syrus said, as he saw what I saw.

Charles "I'm gonna kill Jaden Yuki on the inside" Princeton, kissed Alexis on the stinkin' cheek! Luckily she punched his gut and walked off.

"I told you not to look Jaden." Syrus said, reminding me of his warning.

"Tell... anyone... who wants to duel me... they have to wait... til I teach Chazz a lesson!" I said walking away outside. "He did that on purpose! He saw me! I know he did."

I got to where Chazz was, kicked him in the gut, and threw him in a nearby lake! I started walking off.

"Dumb Chazz." I said to myself. "He knows I love her, so he goes and hypnotizes her then kisses her! I hope thats just the brainwashing talking."

I stopped right when I saw the Lighthouse where Zane and Alexis normally hung out last year. I decided I'd pop by. It always solved their problems, it might help mine. I walked over only to notice Alexis was there.

"Oh uh, hey Alexis." I said, fearing for my life.

"Hey." She only said.

"Uh, so about what Chazz did." I was going to say more when she started talking.

"Chazz kissed me!" She said.

"I know." I said. "And I think he's suffering enough now."

"Huh?" She asked.

I explained how I beat Chazz up to Alexis and we both started laughing like old times. Soon Alexis stopped and looked away.

"Sorry, but I really should be getting back to master Sartorious." She said.

I turn her around so she could see me.

"Alexi," I said using my pet name for her. "I will save you."

"Wh-what do you mean?" She asked starting to break free from Sartorious' evil hold on her. "Jaden, I don't need saving."

"I know thats just the hypnosis talking." I told her.

"How?" She asked kinda shocked.

"Because..." I started. "I know the duelist I love wouldn't say that."

"Wh-what!?" She asked shocked at that L word.

"I've known it since last year, and I think I offically figured it out when we, uh, kissed." I explained.

Alexis hugged me.

"Thanks, but what can you do?" She asked me worried.

"Just convince Sartorious to let you duel me." I said.

"I've tried." She said looking down at her feet.

"So, before you have to go, why do you keep saying you can get me into the socity?" I asked.

"Because I'm kinda..." Alexis stopped.

"Because you're kinda what?" I asked.

"Because I'm kinda... lonely." She said.

"What?" I said. "But its just like the Obelisk dorm, except with more people each day."

"But I can never... hang with... you, anymore." Alexis said, sighing heavily.

"Don't worry." I said. "Tomorrow, I'll make sure you're saved!"

"Thanks, again." Alexis said, hugging me again.

I hugged her back.

_'I hope I can save her.'_ I thought.

"Don't mention it, Lex." I said. "You'd do the exact same if it was the other way around."

Suddenly Alexis' eyes went blank and she walked away.

"Weird, I better save her tomorrow." I said.

I walked back to my dorm.

"Congradulations, Jaden!" Syrus said. "Your plan was a success."

"Huh?" I asked as I blinked at him then looked to Tyranno.

"We saw you hugging Alexis." Tyranno said smirking.

"Yeah, but all we did was talk, I think she is still with the socity." I said.

"So, you said you'd save her." Syrus said.

"How did you know that?" I asked Sy.

His answer made me wanna take a fork and throw it at him.

"I NEVER BUGGED YOUR BLAZER!" Sy shouted.

"YOU WHAT!?" I said as I almost exploded.

"Uh, so how are you gonna save her anyway?" Syrus asked, changing the subject, hey I never did get him back for that. Anyway back to my story.

"I don't know." I said, holding my fist back. "I just hope I can."

"Well atleast now we know why she wants you on her side." Tyranno said.

"Yeah." I said.

* * *

A/N: Finally Jaden admitted his feelings! Like I said, this is for every Jadexis fan!


	5. The News

A/N: Time to answer Reveiws:

Inu-YusukeKaiba102 - I already finished this fic, except for one duel, but I can try and fit the OC into the sequel.

JadenYukiAlexisYuki - I know that Alexis' pet name is Lexi, but I figure that a few people other than Jaden call her that, so I had him make up a pet name for her. And theres two reasons Alexis isn't acting like a socity member, one: Jaden said the L word, and two: she is starting to Break the Hold.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own GX.

* * *

Eventually we went to sleep, but I couldn't keep myself calm in my sleep. I ended up waking up. I got over to the desk and starting trying to figure out how I could save her. Then there was a knock on the door. I opened the door up and had to hold back my fist again. Chazz had come to my dorm.

"Listen Slacker, Sartorious sent me to tell you you'll be dueling someone tomorrow." Chazz said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Who do you think?" He asked.

"That balloon guy?" I asked.

"Who?" Chazz asked. "NO! The person who wants you in the most."

"You mean..." I started, getting cut off yet again by a member of the socity.

"Yeah." Chazz said. "For some reason he finally gave in."

"Just go now!" I said pushing Chazz out of the door way and closing the door.

I went back to sitting down when I heard another knock.

"GO AWAY CHAZZ!" I yelled.

"Its Alexis." I heard Alexis' voice say.

I opened up the door again. Alexis walked in.

"So whats up Lex?" I asked.

"Nothing, its just..." she was gonna break down.

"Just what?" I asked.

"Just, Sartorious is trying to get a better hold on my mind, in fact, I'm only here to tell you, he's going to have his better hold on me tomorrow." She said.

"So thats why he agreed to letting you duel me." I said, as everything started coming together.

"Yes." She said. "And I also have to tell you something else. I want you to stop me, no matter what. Okay?"

"Okay." I said. "I promise, no matter what you throw at me I'll win our duel and save you."

"Thank you." She said.

"And if I don't you'll finally have me on your side." I said.

"Yeah." She said smiling. "Looks like whatever the outcome is we'll be together."

_'Yeah, but hopefully it will be with her being normal again.'_ I thought. _'Well atleast for now she's starting to break the control.'_

Then we heard some thunder and Syrus nearly woke up.

"I think we should go somewhere else so they don't wake up." I wispered. "why not your old room?"

"okay." She wispered back.

We headed out silently to her old room.

"Wow, it looks like I never left." Alexis said.

"I've been coming here every day and dusting it." I said. "Just incase you decided to come back."

Alexis walked over to the couch.

"Come on." She said. "I owe you some studying."

I walked over.

"You mean it?" I asked.

"Yeah." Lex said.

I sat down and she started tutoring me. This keep on going until..., actually, I don't know the time, I lost track of it after an hour or two of studying. I know it had to be atleast five hours of studying. Anyway then Alexis stood up.

"Well we should get some rest before we have to duel." She said.

"Yeah." I said. "See ya'."

I got up aswell. We both walked over to the door and walked out.

"Bye." I said.

"Bye." Alexis said.

We both went back to our dorms.

"Well now I owe her for those hours of studying." I said thinking about all she just tought me.

I walked in and sat at the desk again. I starting writing down ways to beat Alexis. Then I noticed something. I was writing down stratigies.

"Heh, I must have listened too much." I said as I pulled out a piece of paper then one of my crumbled up test.

I uncrumbled it, wrote down the questions on the other piece of paper, and started answering them.

"Wow, long night of studying." I said laughing to myself. "I learned alot I guess."

I went back to sleep right at the desk. 


	6. Getting ready

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh GX!

* * *

I think I got one hour of sleep before I heard Syrus and Tyranno start to fight.

"OH YEAH!" I heard Tyranno say. "ATLEAST I DON'T SLEEP WITH A TEDDY BEAR!"

"ATLEAST I DON'T HAVE A STUFFED DINOSAUR!" Syrus yelled back.

"SARGE LIKES DINOSAURS BETTER THAN DUMB OLD CARS OR WHATEVER YOU USE!" Tyranno shouted.

"ATLEAST I HAVE A CARD THAT CAN FUSE WITH HIS MONSTERS!" Sy yelled.

"SHORTY!" I heard Tyranno yell.

"DINOBRAIN!" Syrus said.

"why thanks." Ty said. "Dinosaurs have large brains."

"Will you stop this guys?" I asked them as I got up.

"Hey, where were you last night, Jay?" Syrus asked me. "I got up and you weren't here. I looked outside and it was really late."

"I was, um..." I tried thinking of something to tell them.

"He was with me." Someone said from the other side of our door.

I opened the door and Alexis was standing there.

"AH!" Sy and Ty screamed. "THE EVIL SOCIETY WANTS JADEN!"

"Actually, she is starting to break the hold." I explained.

"Come on, Jaden." Alexis said, grabbing my arm. "We should duel now."

"Let me explain to Syrus and Tyranno." I told her.

"Explain what?" They said in unison. Wow, I did learn alot, I didn't know that word before I was tutored.

"You see guys, she was able to convince Sartorious to let us duel." I explained. "So she tutored me last night so I could win."

"WHAT!!!" Chazz said walking up. "You tutored him and helped him!"

I decided this time my arm wouldn't be held back. I just launched a punch right in Chazz's face. He got knocked out cold.

"So you wanna take a few minutes to get ready?" Alexis asked me.

"Yeah. I think I will." I said.

"Okay, see you in the arena." Alexis said walking away.

"You gonna be okay, Sarge?" Tyranno asked.

"Yeah." I said, sitting backwards in a chair reflecting on what happend the past week.

"We'll just go to the arena." Syrus said, as he and Ty walked away.

"Come on, Jaden, you'll have to pull yourself together." I told myself. "Its not gonna be Alexis you duel, Sartorious will have a stronger hold on her."

I started thinking back to all Alexis and I did throughout this and Last year. I got up and walked out of my dorm. I reached Duel Academy when someone came up behind me.

"You ready for this Jaden." The person said.

I turned around. It was Alexis.

"Yeah." I said, trying not to sound depressed. "Its just, what if I can't win and we're both stuck in the white dorm forever?"

"Then you would be breaking a promise." Alexis said. "Which you would never do."

"Thanks." I said to her as we started walking towards the arena. "So noone other than our friends are coming right?"

"Yeah." Alexis said.

"Good." I said. "I just hope that I can win, because my world is nothing, without you."

"Aw, Jaden." Alexis said as she hugged me. "So before we get there I'll ask you for the final time, do you want me to get you a spot in the society?"

"No." I said. "Then I could never save you."

"Just give it some thought." She told me.

"I will." I said, smiling at her.

We stayed silent for mostly the rest of the way. I finally decided to break the silence before we had to become opponents.

"Hey, Lex." I said.

"What, Jay?" She asked.

"I was just remembering the good times we had." I said. "And I was wondering, do you think, even if you win and I become a member of the society, then we'll still have good times like that?"

"Yeah, when Sartorious doesn't need us to do stuff for him." Alexis said.

"Well do you think, no matter which one of us wins, we may one day be a... well, couple?" I asked, blushing as red as my blazer.

"I'd have to say, I know we will." Alexis said then started to walk into the arena.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the reveiws, and again, I have all but the duel with Sartorious do- I've said too much already. Anyway, any ideas you have I can fit in the sequel. But all ideas are appericated still. 


	7. Remembering Past Events

Disclaimer: I don't iwn Yu-gi-oh GX!

* * *

I grabbed her arm real fast.

"Wait, Alexi." I said calling her my little pet name for her. "I just want you to know, I'm glad we're the king and queen of the academy."

Next thing I knew we started up on where we left off at the end of last year. When we stopped I looked her right in the eyes.

"I will save you and break the hold they have on you." I told her.

"Thanks." She said and walked into the arena.

I touched my lips again as I remembered the first time we kissed.  
**

* * *

/FLASHBACKFLASHBACKFLASHBACK\**

It was the end of Duel Monster Spirit day. Sy went back to our dorm to go tell his stuffed bear about his "first kiss." I was laughing when Alexis walked up.

"Hey Jay." She said.

"Uh hey." I said.

"So what made you pick your weird, I mean creative, idea anyway?" She asked.

"I don't know, I guess I just didn't wanna leave out cool parts of other monsters if I picked just one." I said keeping the real reason in my head.

_'I can't tell her that I wanted to impress her.'_ I thought to myself.

"But if you ask me, your's was the best." I said, trying to keep my face from becoming red. "It could have won a top prize."

"Thanks." Lex said. "Well your's would have been the second prize winner."

"Thanks." I said, knowing my ideas didn't work too well that day. HEY I did say I get good ideas **SOMETIMES**! That just wasn't one of the days.

Anyway, next thing we knew we were hugging eachother as thanks for the comments. But what came next amazed both of us. We could feel the others warm lips on our cheeks as we hugged eachother. When we stopped we look at eachother wide eyed, with dropped jaws, holding the cheek that the other had slobbered on.

"Wow, uh, that was..." We both said speechless.

Just then Chumley, and Alexis' friends, Jazz and Mindy, walked up.

"Come on Jaden, I think Sy lost it..." Chumley said as he saw us. "Hey, you two eat some bad grilled cheeses?"

"Like, no, stupid." Mindy said.

"This is just how Mindy and I reacted when we kissed our first boy." Jazz explained to Chumley.

"So wait, does that mean they actually..." Chumley said, shocked.

"Uh huh." Jazz and Mindy said at the same time.

Chumley nearly fainted.

"Way to go Lexi." Mindy said.

"We'll meet you back at the dorm." Jazz said as they walked away.

Chumley crawled his way back to the cabin. How I know all this stuff when all I was doing was looking at Alexis, I don't know.

"Well, that was sure, strange, but good." I said, still holding my cheek.

"Y-yeah." Alexis said.

"So you want me to escort you back to your room?" I asked.

"You can't go in the Obelisk dorm Jaden." Alexis reminded me.

"But, when have I listened to the rules?" I asked laughing.

"Good point." Alexis laughed back.

We walked to her dorm and said our good-byes. Then without thinking, we both kissed eachother's cheek again.

"Uh, bye Jaden." Alexis wispered blushing after we both had the others spit on our face.

"Bye." I wispered back.

She closed the door after we had hugged one last time. I walked back to my dorm. Now I had my first kiss too.

**\ENDFLASHBACKENDFLASHBACKENDFLASHBACK/**

* * *

I remembered that night like it was last night. Then another memory came to mind. The day I learned the meaning of the word "fiancé."  
**

* * *

/FLASHBACKFLASHBACKFLASHBACK\  
**  
I had been named Alexis' fiancé by my duel with Harrington a few monthes ago. I figured since the Sacred Beasts were gone we could have some peace. So I decided now was the perfect time to ask what fiancé actually meant. Alexis only said it meant good friends for now, so I wanted to know what happens after now.

"YOU WANT ME TO TELL YOU WHAT!?" Bastion screamed when I asked him.

"its uh, for a friend." I said.

"I WILL NOT TELL YOU THAT!" Bastion screamed and walked away. Who knew the smartest Ra couldn't answer such a simple question.

I decided the next best person was Chumley, he was older and must have been named someone fiancé already. When I found him he was shoving grilled cheeses down his throat as usual.

"Hey Chum, can you answer me a question?" I asked.

"Sure, Jaden, what is it?" He asked shoving a grilled cheese down his throat.

"What does fiancé mean?" I asked.

Chumley nearly choked on his grilled cheese.

"G-go ask someone else." he said.

I had to know soon, the year was going to be over soon. So I went to ask someone even older than Chumley. So I found Zane, at an arena, winning another duel.

"What do you want?" Zane asked me.

"Whats fiancé mean?" I asked.

Zane stood there in such a state of shock. First time I'd ever seen him like this. I just quickly and quietly snuck out. I eventually bumped into that evil Chazz.

"Hey Chazz, you wouldn't happen to know what fiancé means would you?" I asked.

"WHAT!?" He grabbed my shoulders. "WHO WOULD BE YOUR FIANCé!?"

"Ah, I'm Alexis' fiancé, you see, I dueled this guy who liked her while you were gone and he said I was her fiancé after I beat him." I told Chazz.

"WHO SAID THAT!?"

"Harrington something." I said. "All I know is he loves Tennis and Alexis."

We both growled at that last part.

"I'll deal with you later." He said walking away. "I gotta go tell Harrington something about naming anyone but me Lexi's fiancé."

I could have killed him for that Lexi part, only two boys at this academy can call her that, they are her brother, and me.

I found Crowler walking by me so I decided, if he was really as smart as he says, he could tell me what it meant.

"Hey, Cyclops, I mean Crowler, with all your knowledge you must be able to answer one slifer's simplest question." I said knowing Crowler had a big head about himself being smart.

"Fine, Slacker." He said. "What is it, how do trap cards work? Or is it, why can't you beat the best Obelisk in the school?"

"Nah, nothing like that, teach." I said. "What does fiancé mean? Because, Bastion says he got a fiancé."

"OH Bastion got a fiancé I'll have to go congradulate him." Crowler said walking away.

I knew Bastion was the only non-Obelisk Crowler didn't hate, so I figured he would get in less trouble.

Soon I found Syrus so I asked him.

"Sy, tell me the truth!" I said. "What does fiancé mean?"

"Jaden it means..." Syrus started.

"we need to have a little talk Jaden." I heard Alexis' sweet voice from behind me.

"Okay." I said as Syrus walked away. "So whats the after now part Lexi?" I asked.

"It means we'll be man and woman." Alexis explained.

"But wouldn't we be that anyway?" I asked. "I mean we will become older soon and I'll become a man, and you will become a..."

"No we're, well, now engaged to be married." Alexis said.

"What?" I asked hoping I missed something.

Alexis explained everything to me.

"Oh, so looks like I'll know you longer than I thought." I said happy knowing that when and if we ever retired from dueling we may still hang out.

"Yeah but we should do this more properly." She said handing me a box. "Just kneel on one knee and open the box up and say 'Will you marry me Alexis?'" She kinda guided me through everything.

I did everything she said then I said, "Alexis Rhodes, will you marry me?"

"Sure." Alexis said kissing me on the cheek for the third time that year. Uh, yeah only third time, we never kiss between Duel Monster Spirit day and then. "But not until after we graduate."

**\ENDFLASHBACKENDFLASHBACKENDFLASHBACK/  
**

* * *

I sighed.

_'One day, we will be man and wife.'_ I thought to myself. '_If we're hypnotized or not.'_

Then I flashedback to the last day last year. I remembered what had happend after the king/queen kiss.

* * *

**/FLASHBACKFLASHBACKFLASHBACK\**

Everyone was on their way home, but I didn't see Lex, so I decided I'd go find her before she was stuck on the island. And even if the planes and boats left with out us, we would atleast have eachother's company. I ran off and noticed Alexis was sitting near the lighthouse.

"Hey Lex, mind if I sit down?" I asked.

"Actually I would love it if you did." She said patting the ground next to her.

I sat down and looked at her.

"You okay?" I asked. "You look a little down."

"Its just, I'm gonna miss my friends." She said.

"me too." I said. "Mostly you."

"Huh?" She said looking at me.

"Well I never really liked a girl before I met you." I said.

"Well I never really liked a boy before you either." Alexis said.

"We have had some good times." I said.

"Yeah." Lex said.

"Like when I beat Kagemaru, when we dueled eachother, when I saved you from that fake shadow duelist, and then when you saved yourself from him." I said. "And I'm really glad too. Your brother told me, that if you lost, they planned on making you a shadow rider."

"What?" She asked, as shocked as I was when Atticus told me.

"Oh and that reminds me." I said pulling something out of my pocket. "I paid Atticus for these pictures of you in that costumes."

I handed Alexis the pictures.

"I just couldn't have let him show anyone them." I explained.

Alexis gasped at the last picture.

"Jaden, look at this one." She said holding up the picture.

It showed me and her kissing eachother on the cheek on Duel Monsters Spirit Day.

"Hey theres some writing on the back." I pointed out seeing some writing through the picture when the sun hitting the picture.

Alexis turned the picture around and we both read it out loud.

"I always knew my little sister would meet the guy she spends her life with at Duel Academy I just didn't know she would also find her first kiss here." We said. "ATTICUS!" we both yell in unison. Theres that word again.

Alexis threw the rest of the picture in the ocean and looked at the one of us kissing.

"What should we...?" She started.

"I know." I said grabbing her arm and pulling her to the boat the gang was on. "We get Bastion to make a copy, then we can remember that magic moment forever."

"Yeah." Alexis said.

We got to the ship and gave Bastion the picture and told him, in a very loud voice, "DO NOT READ WHAT IT SAYS OR LOOK AT THE PICTURE!"

"Alright." Bastion said, putting it on a copying machine. He walked away afterwards.

We saw the picture come out and decided with one should keep the copy.

"I will." I said holding it.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because you should keep the origanal." I said. "And whenever we miss the other, all we have to do is look at the picture and get lost in our memory."

**\ENDFLASHBACKENDFLASHBACKENDFLASHBACK/

* * *

**


	8. Jaden VS Alexis: Card of loves flame!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh GX.

* * *

A/N: Just a warning, I had to switch around a few effects for this duel, but then again, they've messed up effects on the show before so on with the story.

* * *

Then I remember it was in my pocket. If what Alexis said was True and Sartorious did try to take over her mind, maybe seeing the picture could bring her back. I reached into my pocket and ran in the arena. Alexis was standing the middle of the arena. Her eyes looked like they were losing their shine.

"Come on Jaden." Alexis said with tears in her eyes. "Lets duel."

And then right after she finished her sentences, her eyes became almost as blank as last night.

"Hang on." I said running in the stands pulling out my copy of the picture and handing it to Syrus. "Syrus, go put that on a projector."

"Right." Syrus said running off.

"I'll help you." Bastion said, following Syrus, since he knew where all the techno stuff was. Then he stopped. "Thats the picture you had me copy huh?"

"Yeah." I said, as he ran off.

I ran down to the dueling arena and activated my duel disk.

"GET YOUR GAME ON LEX!!!" I screamed.

We both drew our first hand.

"You may start." She said.

"Thanks." I said starting my turn. "I'll play Polymerization and fuse Avian and Burstinatrix into Flame Wingman." Avian and Burstinatrix appeared on the field and started glowing until they were gone and Flame Wingman was standing where they used to be. "Next I'll summon a monster face-down and end my turn."

_'Avian and Burstinatrix.'_ I thought smiling to myself. _'They remind me alot of me and Alexis.'_

"Just like you, I'll play Polymerization!" Alexis started her turn. I knew what was coming. But lets get on better note.

Syrus and Bastion were running around everywhere looking for a photo projector. How do I know this. Syrus told me sometime after the duel. Even if I didn't have the time for him.

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID IT WAS IN YOUR ROOM!" Syrus yelled at Bastion.

"GREAT!" Bastion said.

"WHAT!" Syrus said.

"I just remembered, its Ra inspection day." Bastion said. "They check all the Ra rooms. Why did they start so early? Anyway they must have found it and took it."

They heard an evil laugh from behind them.

"NO IT WAS ME!" The person who laughed said. "I, CHAZZ "THE CHAZZ" PRINCETON, WANNA HAVE JADEN YUKI LOSE AND GET HUMILATED FOR FINDING A WAY TO BREAK THE HOLD SARTORIOUS HAS ON MY ALEXIS!"

"SHUT UP!" Some ra's said from inside their dorm. For the reason of not attracting anyone to our duel, me and Alexis held it early at like five in the morning.

Chazz repeated himself but in a nearly silent wisper according to Sy. Then he ran off with the projector. Luckily some guy caught Chazz and knocked him out. Bastion told me it looked like a monster. And Syrus told me he'd seen some huge claws on it. I think I know who it was. Aster Phoenix's Doom Lord. Chazz dropped right to the floor. Syrus and Bastion ran with the projector to get to the arena.

Alexis just played Polymerization. That meant only one thing.

"I fuse Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater into Cyber Blader." Alexis said as her monsters appeared then disappeared like my monsters. Now because I had two monsters I knew what Lex would do. "Now I summon Cyber tutu! Now I'll attack your Wingman with my Cyber Blader." My monster got creamed and I lost 2100 life points, bringing me to 1900. "Now tutu, attack his face-down."

"Thanks." I said. "My face-down was Dandelion!" I explained as two Fluff tokens appeared on the field.

"I'll end my turn." Alexis said.

"I sacrifice my tokens for Elemental Hero Neos!" I said as my tokens disappeared and in their place Neos appeared. "Now Neos Attack Alexis' Tutu." Neos rushed over and destroyed Alexis' monster, bring her life points to 2500. I silently said sorry to Cyber Tutu for going all out on her, knowing she was one of Alexis' favorite cards. "I end my turn with a face-down."

"My turn." Alexis said as she drew a card. "I play Card of Sanctity. This allows us to draw til we have six cards in our hand." We both drew. "Now I play Monster reborn, so I'll bring back Cyber Tutu, but I won't keep her on my side for long." My heart nearly snuck as I heard Alexis was gonna sacrifice her own monster. "I play Shien's Spy. Now I can give you one of my monsters until the end of this turn. I pick Cyber Tutu!" Her Cyber Tutu disappeared from her side of the field and on to mine. "Now My monster gets its boost again. So I'll have her attack My old Cyber Tutu and end this!"

Everyone in the crowd gasped, even Aster.

Alexis' started laughing evily.

I started laughing quietly to myself.

"What?" Alexis asked, evily. "You crying because you won't save me?"

"No!" I said, still laughing. "I'm laughing because you fell into this! I discard Kuriboh." I discarded a normal Kuriboh so I could keep my life points.

"Than that means I destroyed my monster for nothing." Alexis said. "And you can..."

"Finish your Blader off next turn." I finished for Alexis.

"I'll end my turn." Alexis said.

"I play Neo Space." I said as me and Alexis got transported into Neo Space. "Now I attack your Cyber Blader with Neos!" I destroyed Alexis' monster. Because of my quick thinking she now only had 1200 Life points.

"I wonder why Lexi didn't activate Hallowed Life Barrier." Atticus said from the stands.

"Huh?" Tyranno said. "What do you mean private?"

"Well my sister normally draws it early in a duel and could have used it." Atticus explained.

I chuckled to myself hearing what he said. I knew exactly why she didn't activate it.

"I end my turn." I said.

"I play Pot of Greed." Alexis said drawing two cards. "Now I will play my second Polymerization. So I'll fuse my second Etoile Cyber and my second Blade Skater to summon another Cyber Blader. And I'll equip her with fusion wepon. Now I'll attac-" She started when Syrus and Bastion ran into the room with the projector. Sy quickly put the picture on it and the whole stadium saw me and Lex kissing eachother of the cheek.

"Jaden?" Alexis said as Sartorious started losing the serious hold.

"No time for talk." I said. "You have to end your turn or I can't save you." I said.

"I... end... my turn..." The Alexis I knew and loved said before Sartorious showed up and unplugged the projector and got his hold Alexis' mind again.

"TOO LATE!" I shouted to Sartorious. "I play Monster Reborn! I bring back Burstinatrix! I hope you can remember this card Lex. Its the card you gave me for this duel." I flashed back to just a few hours ago.**

* * *

/FLASHBACKFLASHBACKFLASHBACK\**

"Hey Jaden?" Alexis had asked for my attention while she was tutoring me.

"What?" I asked back.

"Do me a favor and hide this somewhere so I can't use it on you." She said handing me her Hallowed Life Barrier card.

"Okay." I said accepting the card from her.

"And Jaden, if you wanna beat me, light up my heart." She said.

"How?" I asked.

"With this." She handed me another card. "I put my love for you into it, I hope you can use it to unfreeze my heart when Sartorious freezes it."

"I don't know what to say." I said. She had put her love and hope for me in one card. When I looked at it I could have kissed her. In fact I did. "Thanks. I'll put my love for you into it when I use it."

**\ENDFLASHBACKENDFLASHBACKENDFLASHBACK/

* * *

**"Now I activate Spiritual Fire Art - Kurenai!" I said revealing my face down and flashing back again.

* * *

**/FLASHBACKFLASHBACKFLASHBACK\  
**  
"With your fire monsters, Burstinatrix, Electrum, Flare Neos, and Flare Scarab, you shouldn't have a problem using it." Alexis had told me.

"Yeah." I said accepting this new card from her.

We decided to go back to studying after that.

**\ENDFLASHBACKENDFLASHBACKENDFLASHBACK/

* * *

**"You put the flame of your love for me in this card Lex." I said. "Now I'll put the flame of my love for you into it by sacrificing Burstinatrix to lower your Life points to 0." I had just finished when Burstinatrix disappeared and turned into a fire that hit Alexis' duel disk. "And thats game!" I said quickly and doing my winning pose just as fast. I ran over to Alexis. "Are you okay, Alexis?"

"Thanks to you." She said hugging me.

Then I noticed Sartorious walk away. No way was I going to let him get away now. I started running after him.

"HEY LEX LOOK AT THE PICTURE!" I yelled before I left the arena.

* * *

**/FLASHBACKFLASHBACKFLASHBACK\**

I reached in my pocket and felt the picture. Then I took the Hallowed Life Barrier card and put it on top of the picture. So when I gave it to Syrus I also handed him the card.

**\ENDFLASHBACKENDFLASHBACKENDFLASHBACK/

* * *

**I finally found Sartorious when he asked, "Shouldn't you sleep before you duel me?"

I knew he was right, so I went back to my dorm.


	9. Just Hanging out

Disclaimer: I don't own GX!

* * *

Review Answering TIme: 

JadenYukiAlexisYuki: I know Alexis wouldn't cry on normally, but it was because of the whole mind controll, might hurt Jaden, thing.

* * *

I had just crawled in my bed when there was a knock at the door. I had no clue who it could of been. I opened it up and Alexis quickly rushed in and hugged me. 

"Thanks Jaden." She said.

"You're ah welcome." I said.

"Listen I wanna help you duel Sartorious." Alexis said.

"But you could lose and get hypnotized again." I said worried.

"I'd rather have that happen then you duel him alone." She said.

"Thanks." I said.

"I owe it to you." Alexis said. "Now lets both get some sleep."

She walked out of my dorm room. I watched as she walked right to her old dorm room.

_'The Old Alexis is back!'_ I screamed in my head.

I went back to my bed and went to sleep.

I got up about three hours later when I heard Syrus shrieking.

"JADEN!" I could here Syrus scream.

"Huh?" I said as I got up. "Wha-whats the matter?"

"You were dream dueling again." Syrus said.

"And you said something about dueling Sartorious with Alexis." I heard Tyranno say from his bunk.

"Yeah about that." I said then explained everything.

"No way." They said.

"If you lose..." Syrus started.

"I'll have to hang with..." Tyranno said.

"HIM!!!" They said pointing to eachother.

"Chill out guys." I said. "With me and Alexis dueling him we'll win beat him no sweat."

"What makes you think that, Sarge?" Tyranno asked.

"Well." I said blushing abit. "Alexis and I, we're the best tag duo here."

"I hope your right, Jaden." Syrus said. "For all of us."

"I am." I said walking out.

I decided I'd try and find Alexis so I could finally stop Sartorious. I found her by the beach and walked over.

"Hey, Lex." I said. "You almost ready?"

"Yeah." Alexis said. "But I want you to know, I'm sorry for anything bad I did to you when I was brainwashed."

"Its okay." I said.

"And I wasn't even gonna push you off the beach before." Alexis said. "It was just everyone was there and if I didn't then Sartorious may have hurt you."

"Yeah, I'd rather be pushed in water than hurt through cards again." I said. "Thanks."

We both hugged eachother again.

"I'm glad you were breaking through the hold." I said.

"Me too." Alexis said.

"Hey Alexis?" I said quietly.

"What?" She said quietly back.

"You wanna know what I thought of you when I first saw you?"

"Sure."

"Well I remember it clearly." I said flashing back.

* * *

**/FLASHBACKFLASHBACKFLASHBACK\**

I was dueling Crowler when he summoned his Gear Golem. I always did want to face it. But then I looked up, saw Alexis looking at me and thought, _'Wow. I better win, if I don't I may never meet that girl.'_

**\ENDFLASHBACKENDFLASHBACKENDFLASHBACK/**

* * *

"Woah, really, Jaden?" Alexis asked after I explained it. 

"Yeah." I said. "Infact you're the person I was blowing kisses to after I won."

We stood there looking at eachother laughing then stopped.

"Okay, lets go." I said.

"Alright." Alexi said.

"Just promise me one thing." I said.

"Sure, what?" She asked.

"Well, just stay safe." I said.

"Alright." She said. "I will."

"You'd better." I said smiling. "I can't go through all that again."

We got to the academy and looked at eachother one last time before walking in.

"You sure about this Lex?" I asked.

"Very sure, Jay." Alexis said.

"Okay." I said as we walked in duel academy.


	10. He's using what?

Disclaimer: Same as the last nine chapters.

* * *

A/N: Theres gonna be a bit of a shock with Sartorious' deck in this.

* * *

We rushed right to the stadium and got onto the stage. Sartorious was already there. 

"It took you two long enough." Sartorious said.

I activated my duel disk.

"Get your game on." I said.

Sartorious and Alexis activated their duel disk and the duel began.

"Heres the way the duel will go, First Jaden will go, then I will, then Alexis, then I will go again, continueing for the rest of the duel." Sartorious said, explaining the turn order.

"I'm cool with that." I said.

"Me too." Alexis said.

I drew my first cards.

"I'll play Polymerization and fuse Clayman and Sparkman together into Thunder Giant." I said, as my monsters appeared, Then disappeared, and then reappeared as a totally new monster. "And because that was a special summon I can summon a new monster, so come on out Neo Spacian Aqua Dolphin! I'll end my turn by playing a face-down card."

"Interesting." Sartorious said. "I think I'll see how tough those Spacians really are."

"Huh?" I asked.

"I summon Neo Spacian Flare Scarab." Sartorious said.

"Huh?" I asked, again. "How did you get...?"

"From you, dueling everyone I had challenge you." Sartorious said. "You see each time I had one of my Society members face you, whenever you used a card, I was able to copy them."

"So you stole Jaden's cards!?" Alexis asked loudly. She so pretty when she defending me... I mean... YOU HEARD NOTHING!

"Not stole, just took a bit of their spirit, the evil part of their spirit, and got them into cards." Sartorious said. "Now If you're done asking questions I want to finish my turn. Next I play Fake Hero."

_'That monster is gonna be a Fake Hero for sure.'_ I thought to myself.

"I'll use it to summon Elemental Hero Neos." Sartorious said.

"YOU'RE TAKING ANOTHER ONE OF MY MONSTERS!?" I yelled at him.

"Next I use Contact Fusion to fuse them into Elemental Hero Flare Neos!" Sartorious said. "And I'll play Neo Space to keep him on the field. Now I'll end my turn."

"I'll summon Cyber Tutu." Alexis said. "Now I'll have her use her ability to attack you directly."

Alexis' monster went right past Sartorious' Flare Neos and hit him, bring his Life Points down to 7000.

"Way to go, Lexi." I said, giving her a thumbs up.

"I'll end my turn." Alexis said.

"I'll summon Neo Spacian Aqua Dolphin." Sartorious said.

When his evil Dolphin came on the field it gave a glare to Aquaos.

* * *

A/N: Theres two reasons I made Sartorious use Neo Spacians. 1: to add to the drama of this duel, and 2: because I get alittle confused with Sartorious' normal cards. But mainly that first reason. 


	11. Neo Spacians VS Neo Spacians

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh GX. If I did this would be more then a fanfic.

* * *

"I'll Have my Aqua Dolphin attack that other one!" Sartorious said as his Dolphin attacked mine and both were destroyed. "And don't think I forgot about my Flare Neos. I'll have him attack Cyber Tutu."

As his monster started to attack Alexis' monster I activated my face-down trap.

"I activate Negate Attack!" I said.

Sartorious' monster stop and went back to his side of the field.

"Thanks, Jay." Alexis said. She's so lovely when she thanks people... I mean... YOU STILL HEARD NOTHING!

"You're welcome." I said.

"You saved your girlfriend this turn but next turn, she won't be so lucky." Sartorious said, then laughed evily.

"Just end your turn." Me and Lex both said.

"I'll end my turn." Sartorious said.

"I play Mystical Space Thyphoon to destroy Neo Space!" I said as Neo Space was blown away. "Next I play Graceful charity. And can you guess what one of those two card I just sent to the grave is? Thats right, Necroshade! So I'll use its effect to summon Bladedge!"

"And he's strong enough to..." Sartorious said as I took him by surprise.

"To destroy your monster." I finished for him. "So Bladedge, take out his only monster!"

Bladedge ran over to Sartorious' field, destroyed Falre Neos, took 100 Life points from Sartorious, and ran back to my field.

"I'll end my turn with a face-down card!" I said, ending my turn.

"I summon a monster face-down in defense mode and end my turn." Sartorious said making a quick turn.

"I play Nobleman of Crossout." Alexis said. "So I'll destroy your face-down. Next I summon Blade Skater. Now I'll attack you with my monsters."

Alexis' monster both attacked Sartorious and his life points dropped to 4600.

"I end my turn." Alexis said.

"I'll play Monster Reborn to bring back Flare Neos!" Sartorious said. "Now I'll have him attack Alexis' Cyber Tutu."

"Not so fast!" I yelled. "I activate Magic Cylinder."

Sartorious' attack was stopped and sent right back at him.

"I end my turn." Sartorious said.

"And because theres No Neo Space, it goes to your fusion deck." I said. "Now Bladedge! Attack him directly!"

Bladedge did as I asked him to.

"NO!" Sartorious shouted as he lost the duel.

"YEAH!" I shouted as me and Lex were victorious.

Then Alexis well uh, gave me a victory kiss. But we couldn't enjoy it for long. Soon we stop when a blinding white light came out of Sartorious and hit Chazz.


	12. Everything gets Worst

Disclaimer: I don't own GX!

* * *

A/N: Okay, I know E. Hero Fusion Monsters can't be special summoned from the graveyard, but remember the show changes a few effect. Like in episode Two when Jaden planned on bringing Flame Wingman back from the grave using Monster Reborn.

* * *

"Whats going on?" I asked, hoping someone knew the answer. 

"The light..." Sartorious said weakly. "my powers over light... are going to my... most loyal servant."

Sartorious fainted and Chazz started glowing and the light disappeared into him.

"Heh heh heh." Chazz laughed evily. "Get ready slacker. Now I control the society. And you're gonna pay for taking My Alexis out of it."

I got infront of Alexis.

"I won't let you get her." I said, glaring right at him.

"Meet me here in three hours for a duel." Chazz said.

"Count on it!" I said.

"Oh and if you're more than five minutes late, you'll be titled the loser." Chazz said.

We all walked out and I decided I'd take a quick rest. Alexis and I were sitting on the beach again talking about the previous and upcoming duel.

"You had me really worried back there." I said to Alexis still worried over her.

"I made it out okay though, right?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah, but I am allowed to worry about my favorite duelist." I said.

"Really?" She asked. "I'm your favorite duelist?"

"Well, yeah." I said. "You're smart, talented, tough to beat, pretty. You have good stratigies. And you're the second best duelist at the academy. So why wouldn't you be my favorite?"

"Well you're my favorite Jaden." Alexis said.

"Hey, Lex, I got these two tickets to next weeks dueling tournament, and I was wondering would you..." I started.

"Sure I'll go with you." Alexis said. "But what if you don't beat Chazz, I mean you know what he set on the l..."

I put my finger up to her lips telling her I knew what she would say.

"I never lost to Chazz once, I won't lose to him now that he's even more crazy either." I said.

Alexis moved my finger.

"But you just barely beat me, and no offense but you wouldn't have beat Sartorious without my help." Alexis said.

"Why would I take that last part into offense?" I asked. "I love tag dueling with you, and I admit Sartorious did almost beat me. Anyway, I did beat Chazz two times, nearly three. If campus security didn't interupt, I would have played Monster Reborn and brought back my Wingman and won."

"Yeah, Jaden, I know you'll win its just, I want you to be careful." Alexis said, looking at me worried.

"I always am." I said, smiling.

"Thanks, Jay." Alexis said.

I got up.

"Well, I'm going to go prepare my deck." I said. "And remember, friday after tutoring, we go to the tournament."

"Its a date." Alexis said.

"Yeah." I said blushing. "Well see you before I duel."

I walked away.


	13. A forest of a trap

Disclaimer: I don't own GX.

* * *

"Jaden, my boy." I heard Crowler say as he walked up behind me. "I need to talk to you about this duel."

"Okay." I said. "What?"

"Not here." Crowler said. "Lets say this in the forest. I don't want anyone hearing this."

I ran into the forest, Old Crowler took more time than I did. When he finally caught up with me he hit my head HARD! I fell to the ground and started to faint.

"Wh-what was that for?" I asked.

"You see," Crowler said. "Chazz has told me if I could make it so you couldn't fight, he could get rid of you, and destroy the slifer dorm for good."

"Someone will stop him." I said as I fainted.

Back at the arena it had been two hours and fifty minutes since Lex and I beat Sartorious. Everyone was there, according to what the gang told me. Chazz was standing in the middle of the arena trying to convince Alexis to rejoin the society.

"Come on, honey, you can have the powers of a life time." Chazz said.

"I am not your 'honey!'" Alexis told Chazz. "And I was there once, and I didn't like it."

"Come on, you can have anything you want, money, fame, me." Chazz said, squeezing Alexis' arm.

"JADEN!" Alexis yelled at the top of her lungs.

Back in the forest I woke up at the sound of Alexis' call for me.

"Huh?" I asked noone as I woke up. "How did I get here? Oh yeah Chazz got Crowler to trick me into the forest so I wouldn't show."

I got up.

"Now Alexis needs me." I said. "I just know it. But the academy is an hour away."

I took out my PDA to see the time.

"I ONLY HAVE EIGHT MINUTES!" I screamed rushing to the academy.

Back at the academy Chazz looked at his watch.

"Well Slacker only has five minutes." He said as his watch clicked to 11:15.

"Come on Jaden." Syrus shouted in the stands. "You have to get here."

Aster got up and out of the stands.

"Hey, where ya' going soldier?" Tyranno asked him. "You'll miss Sarge's match."

"I gotta go help someone." Aster said walking out of the stadium.

I kept running to duel academy. I had only about three and a half minutes left.

"Great." I said. "Chazz is gonna be declared the winner and he will have Alexis."

I started to remember the terms we set when we walked out of the arena.

/FLASHBACKFLASHBACKFLASHBACK\

"Okay, Slacker, I'm going to tell you this once." Chazz said.

"Fine." I said.

"If you lose, then Alexis, heh heh heh, will join the society again."

"Fine!" I shouted. "And if I win, this whole Society of Light is destroyed and that light, it gets destroyed too."

"DEAL!" We both shouted.

\ENDFLASHBACKENDFLASHBACKENDFLASHBACK/

"I can't let that happen to Lex." I said to myself.

Then I heard a loud sound. I looked up and it was Aster Phoenix's jet. A ladder came down from it.

"GET ON!" Aster yelled from above.

I grabbed the ladder and climbed up.

"Thanks Aster." I said.

"Its not about you." He said. "Its about defeating the society of light."

"Either way, thanks." I said as I looked at my PDA again. "How fast can this go? Because I only have two and a half minutes to get there."

Aster's jet started going at top speed.

Back at the academy Chazz was still trying to convince Alexis to join.

"Come on, Slacker isn't coming, and if he doesn't show, you have to join anyway." Chazz said to Alexis.

"No, he's not a slacker." Alexis said. "And he will show up. I know he will."

"Five..." Chazz counted down, while leaning closer to Alexis' lips. "Four... three... two..."

"JADEN!" Alexis yelled as loud as she could.

I burst through the doors to the arena.

"One...?" Chazz said shocked to see me.

I ran right up to Chazz and punched him away from Alexis.

"Hey, Lex, ya miss me?" I asked, smiling.

"Yeah." She wispered into my ear as she hugged me.

"Come on, Slacker." Chazz said, getting up from the corner he flew into when I punched him. "The sooner we duel, the sooner Alexis will be my girlfriend."

"I WILL NEVER BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" Alexis yelled.

Then a society member came up and grabbed Alexis from behind and pulling her out of the dueling field.

"AH!" Alexis screamed.

"Alexis!" I exclaimed, about to leave the dueling field.

"Ah ah ah." Chazz said activating his duel disk. "You leave the field and you lose."

I was stuck from helping Alexis at the moment. I decided I'd rather have her like this than in the society. I activate my duel disk.

"GAME ON!" I said.  



	14. Redueling!

Disclaimer: I don't own GX.

* * *

Our duel started.

"I'm going first." Chazz said. "I'll summon Reborn Zombie in defense mode and play a face-down like our first duel. Now I'll end my turn."

I drew Winged Kuriboh. It appeared my shoulder.

"Oh hey Winged Kuriboh." I said, as it came out of its card and on my shoulder. "You think this is gonna be like that first duel? Well, lets trick Chazz then. I play Polymerization! I'll fuse Avian and Burstinatrix into Flame Wingman."

"I thought you would know by now." Chazz said. "I activate Chthonian Polymer. I'm sure you can still remember what it does. You're so stupid though to have summoned that."

"Well I still have a summon left, so I'll bring out Clayman in defense mode." I said.

"Just like their first duel." Syrus said.

"I end my turn." I said.

"I summon Chthonian Soldier in attack mode." Chazz said, playing right into my trap. "Now I'll attack with Flame Wingman!"

Flame Wingman headed right at my Clayman and destroyed it. Then I lost 800 life points because of Flame Wingman's effect.

"Now I'll attack you with my Soldier!" Chazz said as his soldier attacked me.

I had already lost half my life points and I was down to only 2000 life points. But I'm here telling this story right. So I had to have won the duel. Or I would be in my dorm crying about Alexis again right? Right? Yeah I'm starting to worry myself. Back to the story!

"I play a face-down and end my turn." Chazz said.

"I summon Sparkman in attack mode!" I said. "Now I'll your Chthonian Soldier with Sparkman."

Chthonian Soldier's sword launched up and hit me after Sparkman destroyed it. My life points dropped to 1600.

"I'll play a face-down and end my turn." I said.

"I'll attack your Sparkman with Flame Wingman." Chazz said.

"I activate Mirror Gate!" I said.

"WAY TO GO JAY!" Syrus yelled in the stands.

Chazz's life points dropped right to 3100 after he got Sparkman. Then when Flame Wingman used his effect Chazz lost 1600, bring him down to a total of 1500.

"NOW!" Chazz yelled to the guy who was holding Alexis back.

The guy sharped his hold on Alexis.

"OW!" Alexis yelled hurt.

"Everytime I lose Life points, then Alexis gets hurt." Chazz said. "And when I reached 0 she'll be so hurt she won't duel for a year."

"YOU MONSTER!" I yelled.

"I activate Chthonian Blast!" Chazz said as my Wingman got destroyed and I dropped to 550 life points. "Now I activate Call of the Haunted, so I'll bring back Chthonian Soldier and sacrifice him for my Infernal General. I end my turn."

I looked over at Alexis, as I knew what I was gonna draw. If this duel was going to show the winner of our unfinished duel, then I was gonna draw Monster Reborn. I drew my card and of course it was Monster Reborn. I looked down. If I attacked Alexis would get seriously hurt. If I didn't attack she would join the society.

"WHATS SARGE WAITING FOR!?" Tyranno shouted from the stands.

"He drew monster reborn if I'm right." Syrus said. "He could bring back Flame Wingman, but then Chazz's strong-arm would hurt Alexis. And Jaden doesn't want her hurt."

"YOU HAVE TO DO IT JADEN!" Alexis shouted to me.

"Huh?" I said. "But then you'll get hurt!"

"BUT YOU NEED TO STOP THE SOCIETY!" Alexis yelled. "FORGET ABOUT ME AND USE IT!"

"I CAN NEVER FORGET ABOUT YOU!!!" I yelled very loud.

"I've had enough of this!" Tyranno said as he jumped out of the stands and down the steps.

Everyone looked at him as he ran right to the light member holding Alexis. Tyranno knocked at guy to the ground, freeing Alexis.

"Th-" I almost thanked Tyranno.

"THANKS LATER!" Tyranno shouted holding the guy on the ground. "DUEL NOW!"

Alexis stumbled over to me.

"Jaden, I'm safe now," She said. "Now finish him off!"

"I play monster Reborn to bring back wingman." I said as my Wingman reappeared on my field. "Chazz this is for hurting Alexis. FLAME WINGMAN, ATTACK HIS GENERAL!"

Flame Wingman flew over to his General and destroyed it easily. Chazz lost 300 life points, then 1800 leaving him with nothing. Suddenly that light came out of Chazz and started to disappear from its own power. Everyone got down as the weird light destroyed itself.

"AND THAT'S GAME!" I did my winning pose when I got back up.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I know the duel wasn't so original, but I figured it would be kinda cool to have Jaden show Chazz who would have won their first duel. 


	15. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own GX.

* * *

A/N: I would like to say sorry in advance for how short this chapter is.

* * *

Everyone started going back to normal and Tyranno stopped holding the guy on the ground.

"NO!" Chazz said, pounding the ground.

"I don't get it." I said. "What makes him think he can get Alexis to like him through beating me."

"I think I can explain." Bastion said standing up in the stand. "You see Jaden, your dueling impresses Alexis, so Chazz thinks, if he beats you then she'll like him."

"Thats totally dumb." I said.

Then An alien Ship appeared and beamed up Chazz. Okay, that didn't happend. But people did leave the arena. Then Alexis started walking up to Chazz.

"You think hurting me would impress me?" She said coldly.

"I didn't wanna hon-" Chazz started.

"Stop calling me that." Alexis said. "I never liked you and I never will."

I smiled at that last part.

"And Chazz," I said. "don't just try stealing your rivals girlfriends anymore."

Chazz just walked away. I walked over to Tyranno.

"Hey, thanks." I said.

"Any real best friend would do it." Tyranno said. "I did it because I'm your best friend right?"

"Uh... Look over there." I said pointing to nothing again.

Everyone in the arena, except me and Alexis, looked to where I was pointing to.

"Come on Lex." I said, quietly so noone but Alexis would hear me. "Lets get out of here."

"Right." Alexis said as we both ran out of the arena.

We went back to the beach.

"Thanks for saving me from going back to the society." Alexis said. "Both times."

"Theres really nothing I wouldn't do for you." I said.

"You know, you and your monsters are alot alike." Alexis said. "I mean you're all heroes. You normally play them to save someone."

"Yeah." I said. "And they seem like they can go with your monsters like dates."

"Huh?" Alexis asked.

"Well it seems like our monsters make perfect matches for eachother." I said.

"Yeah." Alexis said. "Perfect Matches, just like us."

"Yeah." I said, agreeing with her.

Then I looked into her lovely eyes and she looked into my eyes, and we kissed on the lips for fifteen minutes. We stopped when I started talking.

"You know, I never would have got there if I didn't hear your call for me." I told her. "Thanks."

"Well if you didn't show, I would have had to rejoin them." Alexis said. "So the thanks should be to you."

"Thank you for helping me." We both said in unison. Okay I really need to stop using that word.

"You know." I said. "Before you left the obelisk dorm, I didn't really think we would ever be a couple, or atleast before the proleagues."

"Well you'll never think that again, right?" Alexis asked.

"Right." I said, as we both started laughing.

* * *

A/N: Expect to see the breaking the hold sequel up soon. 


End file.
